the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Amelie d'Utrecht
Sarah Amelie d'Utrecht '(23th September 1727 - 19th December 1780) was a Grandelumierian noblewoman and the head of the House Utrecht. She was the Marquise d'Oversticht. Reign of Louis XI Sarah Amelie was born on the 23rd September 1727. It was a small birth with few present. Both Mother, Comtesse de Gueldre and Father, Comte of Gueldre were happy with the child, naming her Baronne d'Utrecht. At her baptism, She was named Sarah Amelie though the name was a great topic of concern for the House As she was to be the first female child of the Head and her spouse. Regency of Sophie Antoinette Upon Louis XI's illness, Sophie was crowned Regent and took on the position of Imperial Governess in 1741. She was envied by her younger brother, Jacques. She was fond of Government and aspired to take on varying roles within the State. She would eventually come to work for the Chancellor of Labour as an assistant. By late 1740's, she was hoping to find a suitable marriage on her mothers' behalf. She had several interests however, she would eventually come to be engaged to the Monsieur le Comte. With this happy news came the unfortunate. Her brother, Jacques, would die from dropsy in 1744. This devastated her, but she managed to keep her melancholy from the public eye, knowing that weakness would be used against her. Return of Louis XI When Louis XI recovered from his long time illness, Sarah was interested in re-introducing herself, because at the time he was ruling before his illness she was a mere child. She took gracefully to his reign. Making many new friends such as the Countess of Blois she often was seen happily in the gardens with the Baron of Parthenay or playing music and singing with the court. One day as she was taking a break from the court in the gardens she received a letter the most saddening part being, '"We regret to inform you your dear mother has passed." '''Saddened by her mothers' death she went into a period of mourning. She was now the Head of the House, her title now Marquise d'Oversticht. She fought at the battle of Normandy on the Normandy side. Sadly her fiance perished at the hands of Amelie, Madame Premiere. At this point, in private, she was written as sobbing uncontrollably in private. Here are the exact words: "She fell upon her knees sobbing, I felt so sorry for the poor thing. She had gone through much at this point and, oh, had she had enough." After her fiance's death, she turned to her 12-year-old cousin for support. Though an age difference of 5 years Sarah and Diane were close. Diane was often seen at Sarah's side. Diane and Sarah both had an interest in politics, military, and theology. Rumours among the other family members of Utrecht claim that, Diane is trying to claim Sarah's heart to be named heiress. Sarah eventually recovered from Luciadel's death and was engaged to Jean-Claude Moreau Lowell-Valois, Duc d'Orleans. At age 25 she began studying philosophy especially that of which '''Thomas Hobbes idea of Absolute Monarchy. On December 19, 1780 Sarah Died in her bed. Her last quote being very odd but acceptable with her condition. Her last quote was, "If I'm going, I'm going down swinging and most importantly I'm going in the name of the Lord. Jesus." Titles and Styles '-23rd September 1727 - 13th December 1739' Her Ladyship, Baronne d'Utrecht '-13th December 1739 - 22nd October 1744' Her Ladyship, Comtesse de Gueldre '-22nd October 1744 - 19th December 1780' Her Ladyship, Marquise d'Oversticht Category:1700s births Category:House Utrecht Category:Grandelumierian Nobility